mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
Dallas Texas Temple
Overview This temple is notable for its six distinctive spires and is located in a tall wooded residential area in northern Dallas. The Dallas Texas Temple was the first temple built in Texas and it is a sister building to the Boise Idaho Temple and the Chicago Illinois Temple. The invitation-only groundbreaking ceremony for the Dallas Texas Temple was attended by about 90 guests including Regional Representatives, stake presidents, and their wives. During the 20-day public open house of the Dallas Texas Temple, approximately 88,000 visitors toured the interior of the building. At the dedication of the Dallas Texas Temple, President Gordon B. Hinckley noted that there were many larger and more expensive buildings in Texas but that the temple was the most significant of all in the Lone Star State. History Renovations 1987 Renovation The Dallas Texas Temple closed in 1987 for remodeling that added an additional 22,749 square feet, accommodating an additional ordinance room, a cafeteria, expanded laundry facilities, and a larger relocated baptistry. 2006 Renovation A renovation of the Dallas Texas Temple grounds was completed in June 2006. The monument sign was relocated outside the decorative fence, and fence itself was altered along the front side of the property. The entry plaza was enlarged, and stairs were added to create better access to the grounds. The water feature was replaced with a cascading fountain while flower beds were made larger and replanted. Several walkways were widened with added lighting and sitting areas. Temple presidents Notable temple presidents have included: # Stephen L. Fluckiger 2019– # John G. Elmer 2016–2019 # Collins Bruce Jones 2013–2016 # Robert C. Packard 2010–2013 # Duane B. Gerrard 2007–2010 # Philip H. Besselievre Jr. 2004–2007 # Carwin Y. Peterson 2001–2004 # Frank N. Martino 2000–2001 # Owen D. Jacobsen 1998–2000 # Richard J. Bassett 1995–1998 # L. Lionel Kendrick 1993–1995 # Veigh J. Nielson 1990–1993 # Robert L. McCook Jr. 1987–1990 # Ivan L. Hobson 1984–1987 Temple District The Dallas Texas Temple serves members from 28 stakes headquartered in North Texas and North Louisiana: North Texas # Allen Texas Stake # Alliance Texas Stake # Arlington Texas Stake # Burleson Texas Stake # Carrollton Texas Stake # Colleyville Texas Stake # Dallas Texas East Stake # Dallas Texas Stake # Denton Texas Stake # Fort Worth Texas North Stake # Fort Worth Texas Stake # Frisco Texas Stake # Gilmer Texas Stake # Heath Texas Stake # Hurst Texas Stake # Irving Texas Stake # Lewisville Texas Stake # Little Elm Texas Stake # Longview Texas Stake # McKinney Texas Stake # Plano Texas Stake # Prosper Texas Stake # Richardson Texas Stake # Sherman Texas Stake # Tyler Texas Stake # Waco Texas Stake # Weatherford Texas Stake North Louisiana # Shreveport Louisiana Stake Access Temple access is available to church members who hold a current temple recommend, as is the case with all operating Latter-day Saints temples. An adjacent visitors center is open to the public. An LDS Church meetinghouse is across the street on the East, which is also open to the public. See Also * LDS Church in Texas * Texas List of Stakes of the Church * Mormon Temples List References Dallas Texas Temple Dallas Texas Temple is the first temple of the LDS Church built in the state of Texas. Dedicated in 1984, this temple is notable for its six distinctive spires and is located in a tall wooded residential area in northern Dallas. It was renovated in 1987 and again in 2006. Category:Dallas Category:Texas Category:United States Category:Temples of the Church Category:Gordon B Hinckley Category:1981 Category:1984